wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Pain in The Neck
Pain in The Neck is the 80th episode of WWE Total Divas and the 8th in Season 6. Summary Paige finds out the results of her MRI while Brie becomes torn when Bryan receives a new job offer. Renee gets stuck as the proverbial third wheel while Nattie pulls out all the stops to get out of planning Lana's wedding. Recap Lana’s mega-wedding to Rusev looms ever larger in the distance, and Natalya, as The Ravishing Russian’s appointed mentor, has been roped into the duties of wedding planner on E!’s Total Divas. The Queen of Harts is a bit overwhelmed with Lana’s scattershot thought process and insanely high standards, and she can’t seem to find a way out of it until R-Truth, of all people, gives her a brilliant suggestion: Tank on purpose. Despite Natalya’s efforts to be the absolute worst wedding planner she can be, Lana remains steadfast in her faith, and Nattie is finally forced to come clean that she doesn’t want to be involved in planning the wedding, as Lana is very difficult to please. Ironically, Lana’s very measured reaction to all of this is basically, “Why didn’t you say so?” So all’s well that ends well there. Renee Young is third-wheeling it with Brie Bella and Daniel Bryan on a weekend getaway, since Dean Ambrose’s then-current stint as WWE Champion means his free time is next to zero and he has less opportunities than ever to travel for fun. The oncoming Brand Extension is especially distressing to Renee because there’s a good chance she and Ambrose will be split up in the Draft and their time together could be cut down to the absolute minimum. Ambrose ends up surprising Renee with a trip to Big Sur, so that ends up working out, but Brie and Bryan are more than relieved they don’t have to deal with juggling the outside world with the hustle and bustle of WWE now that they’re retired. At least, of course, until Bryan gets a call from WWE offering him a mystery gig that he’s not entirely sure he wants to accept. He’s unwilling to take an office job or a backstage job, but is on the fence about whether or not he’d consider a role on TV. Brie, who’s still trying to get pregnant, is miffed at the idea of having to reorganize their life once again around WWE but she knows Bryan could use some good news lately and gives her blessing anyway. Luckily, it only turns out to be a commentary gig for the Cruiserweight Classic, which means it’s not a giant time commitment and Bryan’s smile comes back for the first time in months. Yes! Image gallery 001_td608_fullshow_ipv.00101--4d8f6e9783a13d6630aee45cac29f49a.jpg 002_td608_fullshow_ipv.00130--d2156efa9f0e8035e1a1aa9667c284e3.jpg 003_td608_fullshow_ipv.00138--f86f1465f524da1fe8a8ce13ea29cad3.jpg 004_td608_fullshow_ipv.00237--4c8ec9dffcbdc1520a3dbd98d9e01b23.jpg 005_td608_fullshow_ipv.00242--5687b6ea277f4ce60c3b425bcf330aaf.jpg 006_td608_fullshow_ipv.00396--a4ffc230ec2043661a56b8be4c54bb1a.jpg 007_td608_fullshow_ipv.00437--870c8f2135535af8d03986af3342bee1.jpg 008_td608_fullshow_ipv.00547--8fcb078cebd18a0a09b1971cf2673de2.jpg 009_td608_fullshow_ipv.00652--d9db72fefbdc5d38f86d78d7597a0755.jpg 010_td608_fullshow_ipv.00671--bbc551ddeda8c7bd59f3c9aa42c3a3d0.jpg 011_td608_fullshow_ipv.00684--b1d4ac9b5389f883eb5bb8558e50bdcd.jpg 012_td608_fullshow_ipv.00686--c61ae115951cdffef5972bf8a559d94a.jpg 013_td608_fullshow_ipv.00888--589db4864f215a8fc98ce5d9664e641a.jpg 014_td608_fullshow_ipv.00890--e58d8a9309e662fe166f1a8726298062.jpg 015_td608_fullshow_ipv.00937--0b523f6a68bacc6d235ea3b78b7dc710.jpg 016_td608_fullshow_ipv.00951--e52bcf6adede5d02fcf114bee3892257.jpg 017_td608_fullshow_ipv.00983--6b88749d1fa0a69c146f4f1681f2da3e.jpg 018_td608_fullshow_ipv.00999--ba1c4a3780bd5441604d1d4bd15547b2.jpg 019_td608_fullshow_ipv.01031--3cc6a34fa47ba2483be411c63d3092aa.jpg 020_td608_fullshow_ipv.01054--de473412a69d5378df28b371a9c51ec2.jpg 021_td608_fullshow_ipv.01057--beac7c3c964b9f6cb5a326d77163d6f0.jpg 022_td608_fullshow_ipv.01068--158199b8b813d298fbffe3b394d13a70.jpg 023_td608_fullshow_ipv.01120--90e1908e4d6c56fa59daf9c2452dd54f.jpg 024_td608_fullshow_ipv.01142--918510d1d7246046ac071f9c4ff6fd49.jpg 025_td608_fullshow_ipv.01150--66094e6ada6c04dff7ea492af71047a9.jpg 026_td608_fullshow_ipv.01151--f393db41fc3d7fc56c7967d7550ec036.jpg 027_td608_fullshow_ipv.01225--a77c8604df2a4a74c8bd3856742fb042.jpg 028_td608_fullshow_ipv.01274--d70436cd3b5176bc654f858712acd1b0.jpg 029_td608_fullshow_ipv.01321--2d4d9a07bda5a0af071abf7c319a80fa.jpg 030_td608_fullshow_ipv.01380--931cf31ba8b1f15ad42dbeceee3b8234.jpg 031_td608_fullshow_ipv.01383--77d392d953f5154a828430f99e974fc8.jpg 032_td608_fullshow_ipv.01390--370b002ad49a0f0628ae6bb0055b0aca.jpg 033_td608_fullshow_ipv.01413--54fb8965f22672dfe5aafb104673251a.jpg 034_td608_fullshow_ipv.01433--703793b344a6adba4c3e6462522bec88.jpg 035_td608_fullshow_ipv.01522--14af7937f30c6bf2e82333fbf76b69cb.jpg 036_td608_fullshow_ipv.01528--33d869d0ecc4be1d3a0e0a7647cbf61c.jpg 037_td608_fullshow_ipv.01533--6174779fa5245b6c7d39ca2b14d2f111.jpg 038_td608_fullshow_ipv.01641--ca7255b3f303493696a2643587a39193.jpg 039_td608_fullshow_ipv.01652--9d15880d203a001dfb7b8f3b11308cd7.jpg 040_td608_fullshow_ipv.01663--226c4cbbc1b0fa5c4d6682c58dba25a3.jpg 042_td608_fullshow_ipv.01725--67d5e738d239f04d0c73aa22e952f89a.jpg 043_td608_fullshow_ipv.01777--b6bb6fad61815337cb6c89d874f0265c.jpg 044_td608_fullshow_ipv.01780--4297e3354b1f5b9ee0bd79a4d8c0e0b7.jpg 045_td608_fullshow_ipv.01786--891adfbe219a824a2f1570de7d233881.jpg 046_td608_fullshow_ipv.01884--f65e56f27af3847394b3832ac4cf9b0b.jpg 047_td608_fullshow_ipv.01927--7ed9e480e85cf7cc43862213ddf68d71.jpg 048_td608_fullshow_ipv.01945--b65e26362f3f7c0809a71e8ee09243c7.jpg 049_td608_fullshow_ipv.01958--a10d4f0c52b00f8f9abc9a33c6d8cbc7.jpg 050_td608_fullshow_ipv.01991--bbe4e1aacc05a2b6d05e3999a0509560.jpg 051_td608_fullshow_ipv.02037--367795158f8737ff44123f71c49bc3c1.jpg 052_td608_fullshow_ipv.02243--0668e7df601d1e5c3e850c50b6abaee2.jpg 053_td608_fullshow_ipv.02246--2ee69999331e87faedcfea41159c652d.jpg 054_td608_fullshow_ipv.02257--5ab3116321042546c424082310b92de5.jpg 055_td608_fullshow_ipv.02269--d0d3e8a9143d18c65943f628e6c999bb.jpg 056_td608_fullshow_ipv.02277--dc0dd549f1a3d633ee7b056252fc73c9.jpg 057_td608_fullshow_ipv.02297--9a3e5b35b67eba7ed10057daec4bd550.jpg 058_td608_fullshow_ipv.02546--ffa3e64bf44d4b320a3f924abcf9b78e.jpg 059_td608_fullshow_ipv.02565--6b07e56548c2ec425ce3f015547682df.jpg Category:2017 television episodes Category:WWE television episodes Category:Total Divas episodes Category:Total Divas (Season 6) Category:Brie Bella Category:Natalya Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Episodes featuring Renee Young Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:Maryse Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae